The Tiny Toon Show
The Tiny Toon Show is a upcoming 2016 American animated comedy television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, It is reboot of 1990-1995 series, Tiny Toon Adventures. It will broadcast on Cartoon Network. Characters Main characters * Buster Bunny (voiced by John Kassir, succeeding from Charles Adler respectively) * Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille respectively) * Plucky Duck (voiced by Jason Marsden, sound like a mix between Daffy Duck in the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck in Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West, replacing the late Don Messick respectively) * Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer Francks respectively) * Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey respectively) * Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) * Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker respectively) * Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius respectivley) * Furrball (also voiced by Frank Welker respectively), * Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche respectively) * Sweetie Bird (voiced by Candi Milo respectivley) * Calamity Coyote (also voiced by Frank Welker respectively) * Little Beeper (also voiced by Frank Welker respectively) * Fowlmouth (voices by Rob Paulsen respectively) * Wade Pig (voiced by Jim Cummings, replacing both the late Jonathan WInters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Winnie Pig (voiced by Edie McClurg respectively) * Brian Beaver, a new furry toon (voiced by Charles Adler, Buster's previous voice artist) * Mr. Hitcher (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) * Banjo Possum (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) * Mary Melody (also voiced by Cree Summer Francks respectively) * Li'l Sneezer (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Supporting characters Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny (professor) (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Daffy Duck (professor) (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Porky Pig (professor) (also voiced by Bob Bergen respectively) *Elmer Fudd (professor) (also voiced by Billy West, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Tweety Bird (professor) (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Sylvester the Cat (professor) (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Taz (principal) (also voiced by Jim Cummings respectively) *Granny (ACME Looniversity nurse) (also voiced by Tress MacNeille, replacing the late June Foray respectively) *Witch Hazel (also voiced by Tress MacNeille, replacing the late June Foray respectively) Pre-1986 MGM cartoons * Tom and Jerry * Droopy * TBA Hanna-Barbera * Yogi Bear * TBA Other WB characters * Popeye New Characters * Brian Beaver (voiced by Charles Adler, Buster's previous voice artist) The characters are based on other classic cartoon characters which are owned by Warner Bros. *'Tim and Perry '- TBA. Their mentors are Tom and Jerry. *'Stan Stoneage '- TBA. His mentor is Fred Flintstones. *'Benny Trumble '- TBA. His mentor is Barney Rubble *'Bobby Bear '- TBA. His mentor is Yogi Bear. *'Shoo-Shoo Bear '- TBA. His mentor is Boo Boo. *'Woopy Doo '- TBA. His mentor is Scooby Doo. *'Karate Chomp '- TBA. His mentor is Hong-Kung Phooey. *'Bullseye '- TBA. His mentor is Popeye. *TBA Misc. My Cuddly-Wuddly Pony characters * Twinkle Star * Rainstorm * Party Goer * Glamorous * Pear Harvest * Timid * Scales Episodes Season 1 (2016-17) Category:2016 Category:Reboot Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Series Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Television Series Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Tiny Toon Show Category:Flash Animation Category:TV-Y7-FV